All I Want For Christmas
by Kerichi
Summary: It's Christmas Eve, and GaWoon and Tae spend some quality time together...


**A/n: Merry Christmas! I'm a complete NOVICE about K2, and I've only read #1 of the K2 series, so please don't whine if I get things wrong, okay? In the spirit of Christmas... --; I felt bad that there were such a meager amount of Kill Me, Kiss Me fics, I had to butt in and add my share! I hope Tae's hair stays short, which it is in this fic.....**

**Disclaimer: I wish owned this series but... the strange man in the white suit and glasses that tells me that I'm not a kung-fu-master-chipmunk also says that I don't have any rights to the series or Ga-Woon's awesome hair. Damn. Sittin' at home listening to my brand new The Killers CD with my Sesshoumaru plushie, I'm wishing I had a sexy Ga-Woon of my own... ah well. **

**Title: All I want for Christmas.... **

**Summary**: It's Christmas Eve, and Ga-Woon and Tae spend some quality time together.

* * *

Bright blue eyes watched as the sun set in the horizon, bringing a starburst of colors to the slowly dimming sky. Lazily stretched out on the beach sand was a rather odd couple. The young man could be described as flawless were not for the scrape on his cheek, he was tall and athletic. He was the poster child for bad boys everywhere. His tousled dark hair blew slightly in the sudden breeze, and he moved protectively closer to the slender young woman at his side. His eyes were a sparkling blue, darkened by the evening light to match the cold ocean waves crashing upon the shore.

She was slender and athletic as well, with the barest hint of curves. Her honey-colored hair was cut short, which added to her tomboyish looks. Wide, expressive eyes were hooded, lulled into a half-stupor by the warm body pressed close to hers. The lids shutting, her lips parted to say softly, "...Ga-Woon..."

His own eyes closed now, he mumbled something that may have been '5 more minutes', as his torso twisted slightly. Yawning, he stretched out with his arms to find two small arms clutching the appendage like a lifeline... or a stuffed animal.

Grinning, Ga-Woon Kim looked up at the sky. Cursing under his breath, he poked the sleeping girl in he ribs, whispering, "Tae..." The skin beneath the green turtleneck worn for the holiday jerked away. Her small shoulders tensed, and she buried her head in his chest.

Lips curving, the young male was struck by the memory of another time Tae fell asleep on this bridge. Glancing to make sure no lame 'Doctor Yee's were about, Ga-Woon brushed those lips over Tae's.

"Hey Sleeping Beauty... I've kissed ya, now wake up."

Opening her eyes, Tae Yeon Im sat up, blinking weakly. "Wha...?" She ran a fist over her face, the knuckles brushing over her the bridge of her nose in a cute gesture.

"Time to take ya home." The male explained in a tired voice, standing up and dusting the wet sand from his butt. Tae's eyes strayed there for a second before they darted away, leaving her with a nice healthy flush. The blonde's eyes flickered to the sky, and she promptly cussed. Shaking his dark head, Ga-Woon chuckled.

He grasped her hand and he heaved her up. "Lay off the Christmas candy why don'cha?" he moaned, pretending to have hurt his back and rubbing it.

Tae's eyes narrowed, and she swatted his arm. "Shut up." Then she laughed, limping towards his motorcycle. "My foot's asleep!"

Rolling his blue eyes, Ga-Woon waited impatiently as Tae waggled her foot, before heaving her onto his shoulder and carrying over. He let her down slowly, his holding her tightly to him. Their eyes met and locked, and if by some spell they found themselves swaying closer...

Their noses bumped awkwardly. Ga-Woon was about to pull back when Tae's hands- when did they weave into his hair?- pulled his head down to meet hers. Tongues dancing, lips molding together, hands traveling everywhere, the heated kiss almost caused the couple to fall off the bike. After steadying Tae, Ga-Woon slung a leg over the seat.

"What are ya doing for Christmas tomorrow?" He asked, sending a mischievous look at his girlfriend, making sure her hands were secure around his waist.

"All I want for Christmas..." An adorable blush spread over Tae's face, reaching from one cheek over the bride of her nose to the other. The bad boy resisted the urge to kiss her again... barely...

"Heh." She turned away. "I'm not telling." Then the motorcycle lurched forward. Her hold on his firm stomach tightened.

Ga-Woon did his best to pout while driving at an incredible speed.

**_"All I want for Christmas is for you to stop driving like a maniac!"_** Tae shouted to her laughing boyfriend, who slowed, reaching her house.

"Really?" He lifted an eyebrow, his expression otherwise seriousness.

"Nope, well I do, but what I want most is-" She stopped, her eyes dimming. "Nevermind." She got off the bike and lifted a hand in goodbye. "Have fun hanging out with your family tomorrow!"

Ga-Woon scrunched up his nose. "Ugh... don't remind me...Do you wanna-" he cut himself off. Just because he and his parents didn't see eye to eye, didn't mean Tae wouldn't like to spend all of Christmas with hers.

Tae's eyes widened with understanding, then she flashed him a sweet smile. "All I want for Christmas is to be with you."

Standing by the window, Tae's pokerfaced cousin Jung-Woo internally marveled at both the sappiness of his cousin and her lung capacity, as she and Ga-Woon locked lips for a very, very long time.

**-Fin**

* * *

Merry Christmas, as I said! Forgive me for any mistakes I might have made! I'm not too familiar with Christmas customs in Korea, and I wanted to get it out in time for the holiday! Review if you think Ga-Woon's as awesomely hot as I do! Review even if you don't.... 


End file.
